Of Storms and Cherries
by hey baeebi
Summary: Sakura Haruno is no ordinary girl, she is the coming of a legend. When she discovers a hidden power, will she be able to control it? Storm Release!Sakura. AU. Might have OOC Characters. Rewrite of my other story, Blossoming of a Storm.


**I've decided to rewrite my story, Blossoming of a Storm, because I realized it's kind of cringe worthy and I don't really want that. I also changed the story to 3rd person. I also changed the plot. Slightly.  
**

 **So here's the prologue. Again :)**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Little Haruno Sakura was a very happy child. Why, you might ask? Well, the orphanage matron decided that she was a good girl and gave her a hundred ryu. A hundred! She giggled happily, running towards her favorite dango shop. She begun to sing, "I'm getting dango! I'm getting dango! Lalalalala~" People walking past her smiled at the childish antics. Not paying attention, she bumped into someone. Looking up, she yelled "Hey! Watch where you're going, _I_ am on a important mission!" The stranger, a woman with palish blond hair and hazel eyes, pulled the kid up by the shirt. "How could a little squirt like you be on a mission?" Sakura frowned. "You're mean! I don't like you!" She kicked the woman in the stomach. The woman let her go and held her stomach. Sakura took that chance to run. Looking back at her, Sakura noticed the woman didn't even seem fazed, but was instead muttering obscenities. "Woah, I kicked my hardest! How come she ain't hurt?" She looked back front, and saw the dango shop. "Yayyy! Dango!" She squealed, completely forgetting about the lady.

Entering the dango shop, she bought ten dango, six for her, and four for her other friend. She ran to the orphanage, eager to eat the dango. Opening the door to the orphanage, Sakura ran upstairs, knocking on her friends door, then opening it. "Hey, Naru-kun? I got dango!" She said cheerfully. Her friend smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. He ran towards her, giving her a hug. "Saku-chan you're the best! Those dang ladies don't give me as much food as the other kids. It ain't fair!" Sakura cocked her head to the side, frowning. "That's weird, those ladies are nicer to me. Well whatever, let's eat!" Smiling, she opened the bag and dug in.

* * *

In the Hokage's office, things were not as happy. "What do you mean she's dead?! I know for a fact you wouldn't let her out of sight!" Slamming the table, the woman gave the Hokage her ultimate death stare. Standing up, the Hokage matched her stare. "You would doubt me Tsunade?" The said woman chuckled. "Okay then _Hiruzen-sensei_ _,_ explain why there was a girl who looked and acted like both of _them._ " The Hokage, however kept a poker face and responded. "Tsunade, people in the world can look and act alike. It's not impossible."

Tsunade reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace, decorated with sakura blossoms. "This necklace was passed down throughout the Haruno family. This necklace was given to Hikari. That little girl was wearing that necklace and I took it. Hikari specifically said in her last moments, 'Give this to my daughter.' Am I wrong, sensei?" The old Hokage sighed. "You're too smart for your own good Tsunade. She is his daughter all right. However, you are _not_ to take her with you on any trips. She will be kept safe in Konoha.

Tsunade looked at the Hokage. "She isn't in a orphanage, I hope? I always hated those damn women." Hiruzen sighed. "Where else would I put her Tsunade? Now leave, I need to finish this damn paperwork." Tsunade glared at him. "You know sensei, there's a paper shredder beside the main desk.

He sent her a grateful smile. "You were always my favorite student." Tsunade smirked and walked out.

* * *

"Naru-kun?" Sakura said, lying down on the grass beside him. "Yeah?" He responded. "Do you wanna be a ninja?" Naruto sat up, eyes squinting in deep thought. "Hmm, are ninja like Hokage-jiji?" Sakura grinned. "Yeah! Ninja are so cool. Hokage-sama told me that my parents were ninja." Naruto's eyes fogged. "He didn't say _anything_ about _my_ mom and dad." Sakura sat up and gave him a hug. "It's okay! I bet your parents were cool!" Naruto smiled. "Lets go as Hokage-jiji if we can be ninja!" Sakura giggled. "Okie dokie!"

* * *

 **This is the prologue of my rewrite, did I improve in any way? Any reviews or none are fine, I can judge myself. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
